Uji Nyali Pembawa Petaka
by Takatsuki.zhen
Summary: Satu topik pembicaraan kecil mengirimnya ke masa kecil. Ketika sebuah kata "Jangan" tidak mempan untuk meyakinkan. Maka, kau akan mengetahui kata "Sepakat" berujung PETAKA. Detik itu penyesalan tak lagi berguna. Brother Complex!AkaKuro GoM Kagami. (Genre dan Rating akan naik seiring jalannya cerita).
1. Chapter 1: Rumah Mewah

**Uji Nyali Pembawa Petaka**

BAB I: Rumah Mewah

by Takatsuki Zhen

KnB belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Brother Complex!AkaKuro, GoM

Horror, Mystery, Angst.

 **WARNING!**

Dialog sengaja dibuat nonbaku.

Mungkin akan ada beberapa scene yaoi sedikit dan humor garing.

.

.

Bunyi bel menggema. Sorak anak autis pun mengiringinya. Gemuruh langkah cepat berbondong-bondong meninggalkan kelas mereka. Meskipun usia beranjak remaja, otak mereka tetaplah anak-anak yang mengagungkan jam pulang sekolah.

Namun, tidak untuk anak-anak yang terlihat sok dewasa. Mereka dengan santainya memasukan perlengkapan belajar ke dalam ransel, ada yang membaca majalah dan buku dengan hikmat, melahap _M_ _aiubo_ , dengan khusyuk men- _tapping_ jari-jarinya, bahkan ada yang berlagak _bossy_ duduk di atas meja sambil ucang-ucang kaki menunggu teman-temanya yang bertingkah _absurd_.

"Aku dengar dari Nijimura- _senpai_ tentang rumah angker beberapa blok dari sini- _ssu_. Ada yang tertarik uji nyali?" Remaja surai kuning memulai percakapan, membunuh keheningan yang beberapa waktu lalu mengelilingi mereka. Dengan santai ia menggendong ranselnya di salah satu pundaknya, menyenderkan bokong sintalnya ke sisi meja tak berniat beranjak.

"Ngomong sama siapa?" Pemuda lain pun menanggapinya acuh tak acuh. Orang itu sedari tadi tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Matanya tak luput dari majalah ber- _cover_ wanita cantik berbikini dengan tonjolan besar di dada.

"Huah... Hidoi- _ssu_!"

Tak ada yang menanggapinya lagi, semua tetap bergeming, seakan kesunyian tengah menertawai dirinya yang diacuhkan.

"Oi, dengar gak sih?" Remaja tadi, Kise Ryouta, mengacak helaian kuningnya frustasi.

"Hahaha... Santai dong Kise," ucap remaja lain yang duduk di meja seperti raja.

"Cih! Ganggu aja. Apa serunya uji nyali? Situ 'kan penakut." Dada besar di- _cover_ majalah itu pun turun perlahan, memperlihatkan sepasang mata—biru dongker—tajam mengintip dari balik buku _hot_ -nya.

"Fitnah- _ssu_! Emangnya Aominecchi mau di situ terus sambil mandangin cewek dua dimensi yang gak bisa dipegang-pegang?" Hawa pun mulai memanas disusul kilatan-kilatan listrik dari bola mata dua remaja yang sedang adu pelototan seperti berada dalam _Zone_.

Manik kuning bertemu manik biru dongker. Perbedaan warna yang mencolok dari aura _imajiner_ yang keluar di sekitar dua pemuda itu, seketika suasana menjadi suram.

Akhirnya sebuah suara menutuskan kontak mata cinta mereka. "Heeehh... Boleh juga. Hm, tapi lebih asyik kalo ada tantangannya." Murasakibara Atsushi,—remaja ungu tukang makan—mengambil _Maiubo_ dari kardusnya, membuka bungkusnya, lalu melahapnya sangat santai.

"Tantangan?" Tanya remaja lain ikut buka suara. Pemuda bernama lengkap Midorima Shintaro, meneliti jari-jarinya setelah di- _tapping_.

"Hoo... Menarik." Kagami Taiga, remaja alis cabang yang sedari tadi ucang-ucang kaki duduk di atas meja. Kagami sangat antusias dengan tantangan, motonya adalah _"Hidup itu, memang untuk menghadapi tantangan! Apa asyiknya hidup, kalau tidak ada orang yang bisa diajak bersaing."_

"Siapa takut! Bukan berati aku mau ikut _nanodayo_ ," ucap Midorima seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang memang sudah benar.

Kagami mendelik, seringainya mengembang menambah keangkeran pada wajahnya. "Tantangannya, siapa yang menjerit ketakutan dialah yang kalah. Dan yang kalah harus menuruti semua perintah yang menang."

"Boleh juga." Sekali lagi dada di _cover_ majalah itupun turun perlahan. Aomine Daiki, memperlihatkan sorot mata menantang, menyapu ekspresi teman-temannya.

"Oke, awas aja kalo ada yang kabur- _ssu_ ," ucap Kise seraya matanya membalas lirikan remaja yang sedari tadi memegang majalah _R18_. Aomine, seakan terpancing oleh ucapan Kise, ia pun berdiri, menggulung majalahnya dan menunjuk ke arah pemuda kuning. "Kise! Nantangin? Boleh aja—"

"—Kalo kau kabur, pulang telanjang!" Aomine menyeringai modus.

"Sebaiknya kalian berfikir dua kali," celetuk remaja surai _sky blue_ yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan teman-temannya yang _absurd_ membicarakan hal yang tidak penting sambil khusyuk membaca _light novel_ kesukaannya.

"HEEEEHH!" Serentak semua anak ayam warna-warni pun kaget ketika menyadari keberadaan si biru langit.

"Haha... Kelas kita aja udah serem ya -ssu. Aku sampe gak sadar dari tadi Kurokocchi ada di situ."

"Kuroko! Jangan ngangetin gitu!"

"Kuro- _chin_... Aku akan menghancurkanmu loh."

" _Sumimasen_. Tapi sebaiknya kalian batalkan niat kalian." Remaja biru langit, Kuroko Tetsuya kembali berujar.

"Jangan bilang kau takut, Tetsu? Bukannya hantu tidak takut hantu?"

"Aku hanya merasa tidak enak, Aomine-kun. Dan aku bukan hantu."

"Gak enak apa takut?" Goda Kagami, mencoma memprovokasi Kuroko. Namun, yang digoda justru menghiraukannya.

Merasa kesal, Kagami mencoba memprovokasi lebih kejam. "Cih, aku akan menjemputmu nanti, Kuroko. Jangan lupa pake popok gambar Pororo dari rumah, siapa tau nanti ngompol." Namun, si remaja biru tidak juga terpancing. Ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar sedatar _oppai_ Riko- _senpai_.

Habis sudah kesabaran Kagami hingga alis cabangnya berkedut-kedut. Kagami berlalu menuju pintu keluar meninggalkan teman-temannya. Sesampainya di ambang pintu, dengan seringaian Kagami berucap, "Kalian juga, jangan lupa pake popok." Tatapan mengintimidasi menyapu satu per satu dari mereka. Entah mengapa ucapan itu justru memprovokasi mereka semua yang langsung memasang ekspresi kesal dengan tonjolan urat di dahi masing-masing, memperlihatkan perempatan _imajiner_.

Seperti biasa, mereka berjalan pulang beriringan sambil berceloteh ria, dengan mengobrolkan topik _random_ yang _absurd_. Mereka sepakat pukul tujuh malam harus sudah sampai di TKP.

..

Di kediaman Kise, pemuda kuning itu tengah mempersiapkan perlengkapan yang akan dibawanya untuk uji nyali seperti senter, minuman dan makanan ringan, _handycame_ , serta pisau lipat untuk berjaga-jaga. Ia melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan angka 06.30 sore, tiba-tiba ia merasa suatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Kenapa perasaanku gak enak ya- _ssu_?"

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Pintu kamar diketuk, Kise berjanjak untuk membukakan pintu. " _Kaa-san_."

Nyonya Kise masuk ke kamar anaknya, di wajahnya tersirat kekhawatiran. "Kau yakin akan pergi ke rumah itu, Ryouta?"

"Sebenarnya aku yang ngajak mereka- _ssu_ —" terdiam sejenak, Kise menyadari sesuatu. "— _are_? _Kaa-san_ , tau rumah itu?"

"Sebaiknya batalkan niatmu mengunjungi rumah itu, Ryouta. Rumah itu kebakaran hebat 8 tahun lalu yang menewaskan seluruh penghuninya. Dan rumah itu milik—" sebelum Nyonya Kise menyelesaikan ceritanya, bel kediaman Kise berdering menandakan ada tamu yang datang. "Sebentar, _Kaa-san_ lihat dulu siapa yang datang."

 _'Milik siapa-_ ssu Tanyanya dalam hati seraya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ryouta, Aomine datang," ujar Nyonya Kise berjalan ke kamar Kise dan dibuntuti oleh Aomine.

"Buset, banyak banget! Mau uji nyali apa piknik?" Celetuk Aomine melihat ransel yang Kise bawa.

" _Urusai-ssu!_ Ayo berangkat."

"Kalau kalian memang benar-benar ingin pergi jangan sampai kalian terpisah, teruslah bersama. Ini jimat peninggalan dari kakekmu, peganglah ini. Jika sampai jam 9 malam kamu tidak menghubungi _Kaa-san_ , _Kaa-san_ akan langsung menyusulmu ke tempat itu."

Kise memandangin kantung mungil berwarna merah motif bunga sakura itu dengan seksama. Dirematnya erat lalu tersenyum seraya memasukan jimat itu ke kantung fabrik katun jeans hitamnya. " _Arigatou, Kaa-san._ "

" _Ittekimasu_." Ucap Kise dan Aomine bersamaan. Aomine lekas menunggangi mesin bertenaga kuda roda dua lalu Kise nemplok di belakangnya. Meskipun mereka selalu terlihat berseteru, terlepas dari itu sebenarnya mereka cukup akrab.

" _Itterasai_." Balas Nonya Kise. Merekapun berlalu.

..

Pukul tujuh malam tepat, telah berdiri Midorima dan Murasakibara di depan bangunan mewah bergaya eropa klasik dengan dekorasi yang sangat apik dan berkelas. Namun dilihat dari sisi manapun rumah itu tampak sangat menyeramkan. Ilalang meninggi di perkarangan rumah yang luas, patung-patung usang tampak seperti mengangawasi pergerakan mereka, lumut hijau menempel di dinding putih yang menghitam, noda-noda lumpur serta coret-coretan pun tak absen menghiasi dinding luar rumah mewah tersebut.

"Woah, _sugoi-ssu!_ " Seru Kise kagum setelah sampai, lalu ia turun dari motor Aomine yang terparkir tepat di depan gerbang rumah mewah tersebut.

"Pasti banyak yang _like_ dan komen- _ssu_." Lanjutnya seraya berfoto _selfie_ di depan rumah itu lalu menguploadnya di media sosial.

" _Sugoi!_ " Kagami yang juga baru sampai terkagum-kagum melihat siluet horror rumah mewah yang diterpa cahaya bulan. Matanya berhasrat tak sabar untuk menjelajahi isi rumah mewah tersebut. Bercengkrama dengan andrenalin yang mendidihkan darahnya.

"Mana Kuroko?" Tanya Aomine.

"Lah, tadi ada di sini." Jawab Kagami celingukan mencari teman birunya yang memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis.

Deg!

"Rumah ini..." tubuh Kuroko menegang. Manik _aquamarine_ -nya membelalak.

Perhatian teman-temannya pun terlaihkan padanya yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan gerbang, tangannya menggenggam erat fabrik besi dingin gerbang yang terlihat kokoh.

"HEEEEHH!" Lagi-lagi, serentak mereka berteriak kaget akan kemunculan Kuroko secara tiba-tiba.

Si empunya nama Kuroko Tetsuya hanya bergeming, perlahan menoleh ke arah teman-temannya memperlihatkan ekspresi yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan sebelumnya.

Kesedihan yang mendalam.

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **RnR?**

 _Sebenarnya fik ini sudah sangat lama dan sudah tamat. Saya menamatkan cerita ini di grup FB saya yaitu, **Horror Creepypasta Indonesia**. Saya juga menulis beberapa cerita horror original di sana, kalau kalian pecinta horror maupun creepypasta, ayo gabung di grup kami._

 _Semoga suka, ya. Dan terimakasih banyak._


	2. Chapter 2: Penantian

"Rumah ini..." Tubuh Kuroko menegang. Manik _aquamarine_ -nya membelalak.

Ia hanya bergeming, perlahan menoleh ke arah teman-temannya memperlihatkan ekspresi yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan sebelumnya.

Kesedihan yang mendalam.

.

 **Uji Nyali Pembawa Petaka**

BAB II: Penantian

Kuroko no Basuke @ Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Story by Takatsuki Zhen

Horror, Thriller, Family, Angst

.

 **Warning!**

Brothership, dialog non-baku disesuaikan, OOC, AU, Typo.

.

"Tetsu, ada apa?" Aomine tersentak melihat Kuroko hampir menangis, ia segera menghampiri. Manik sewarna biru lagit itu berkabut memandang sayu teman-temannya.

Sesak, ia meremat kaus biru muda berlapis jaket senada di depan dada. Manik _azure_ yang berkaca-kaca menelusuri setiap inci siluet rumah itu, sampai matanya membelalak persekian detik lalu tersentak menundukan kepala.

"Ayo pulang, Aomine- _kun_." Kuroko langsung menarik lengan Aomine mengajak pergi. Tetapi tentu Aomine gagal paham dan menahan Kuroko.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Aomine agak memaksa.

"Rumah ini-"

"Are? Lihat ini-ssu!" Sontak Kise menghampiri Midorima, Murasakibara dan Kagami lalu memperlihatkan handphone yang menampilkan foto dirinya tengah ber-selfie nyengir ganteng pasang pose piece dengan latar belakang rumah mewah terkenal angker tersebut.

Kagami geram. "Jangan narsis, Kise!" Berniat membanting handphone di tangan Kise, tetapi pergerakannya terhenti ketika Kise men- _zoom_ layar ponselnya.

Siluet seseorang di jendela lantai dua.

"Ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasi kita di lantai dua," gumam Kuroko lirih.

Refleks semua orang yang mengalihkan perhatian pada jendela lantai dua yang dimaksud. Namun, di sana tak tampak apapun.

Murasakibara sampai menghentikan acara ngemilnya. "Gak ada," gumamnya.

"Jadi tadi kau melihatnya, Tetsu?" Tanya Aomine. Yang ditanya hanya diam.

"Menarik!" Seru Kagami bersemangat.

"Kagami! Jangan gegabah." Baru saja Midorima mengingatkan—

BRAK!

Kagami telah berada di sisi dalam gerbang. Ia melompati gerbang setinggi 2,5 meter itu lalu melenggang ke dalam.

"Bakagami!" Aomine hendak menyusul Kagami masuk. Memanjat gerbang dingin yang menusuk kulit, bau karat menguar dari besi-besi tak terurus itu.

"Hup!" Berhasil mendarat dengan selamat. " _Are?_ "

" _Doumo._ " Kuroko, Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara telah sampai di bagian dalam lebih dulu, padahal Aomine duluan yang memanjat.

"Loh?"

"Pakai otakmu, _nodayo_ ," ucap Midorima seraya menaikan kacamatanya. Sedangkan Kise cuma nyengir menunjuk pintu gerbang khusus satpam terbuka lebar di sisi kiri dekat pos satpam.

Ctes!

Muncul urat pola perempatan di dahi Aomine, ia geram merasa bodoh. "Kenapa gak bilang, _cok!_ "

"HOAAAHHH! _SUGOI!_ " Teriak Kagami langsung menyadarkan lima orang yang jauh di belakangnya. Ternyata Kagami telah sampai di depan teras besar rumah tersebut. Mereka pun berjalan menyusul Kagami, mata jelalatan melihat pemandangan angker bagai wisatawan asing.

Jarak pintu utama dari gerbang sekitar puluhan meter dengan lebar mencapai 4 meter. Aspal retak berlapis dedaunan kering dan rumput-rumput meninggi di sisi sepanjang jalan. Taman luas terbengkalai, lapangan basket di sudut taman terlihat usang, dan beberapa pohon besar tak terawat dibiarkan mati dengan tambang menggantung seperti ayunan.

"Mengagumkan! Mereka pasti kaya- _ssu_."

"Jelas kaya lah, Kise! Kalo gembel gak bakal punya rumah gede gini."

"Kalian semua berisik, _nanodayo_."

"Heee ... Aku dari tadi diem, kok."

Mereka telah sampai di depan teras, berdiri bersisian satu sama lain. Manik warna-warni berkilat penuh kekaguman, bibir terbuka seakan berkata "Wah" sambil berkutat dengan batin masing-masing.

Tiang pondasi kokoh khas eropa klasik menyangga atap bagai istana. Meski lumut menempel dan ilalang meliuk-liuk, kotoran tebal memenuhi keramik bagai karpet beludru, dan dinding tak lagi suci dari noda, tetapi bagunan itu tetap terlihat megah.

"Ayo masuk." Kagami mulai melenggang menuju pintu utama. Pintu kayu jati terdapat ukiran-ukiran berasritektur tinggi masih terlihat angkuh meski telah menghitam sebagian.

"Kagamicchi! Jangan gegabah- _ssu!_ " Kise menyusul Kagami yang telah berjalan beberapa langkah di depan mereka. Kise menarik kasar bahu Kagami. "Firasatku gak enak."

"Takut?" Ledek Aomine. Bibirnya menyeringai menambah kesan horror di wajahnya. Walaupun begitu, sebenarnya insting Aomine mengatakan hal serupa, hanya saja ia berusaha untuk tidak terlihat panik.

"Bukan- _ssu!_ Hanya saja..." Kise mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut rumah mewah tersebut, dan pandangannya berhenti di lantai dua. Di pintu balkon, kemungkinan ruangan itu adalah kamar, kain putih berkelebat samar-samar lalu hilang.

Wajah Kise pucat pasi. "A-aku melihatnya- _ssu._ "

Serentak anak ayam duarebuan menoleh ke arah pandang yang Kise maksud. Lagi-lagi mereka tak dapat melihatnya.

"Mana? Gak ada, Kise- _chin._ "

"Ya...," gumam Kuroko lirih, kepala biru kembali tertunduk.

"Kalo gitu kita pastikan dulu, hantu itu benar ada atau cuma kau saja yang salah liat." Kagami mulai melangkah lagi, dan lagi-lagi Kise menahannya.

"Yakin mau masuk- _ssu?_ "

"Bukannya lo yang ngajak, Kise!? Lagi pula percuma jauh-jauh ke sini tapi gak jadi masuk."

"Iya, sih. Tapi—"

"Yasudah, tapi sebentar saja, _nanodayo_. Bukannya aku penasaran, cuma mau memastikan," ucap Midorima melangkah menuju pintu utama.

"Baiklah! Dengarkan aku dulu- _ssu_ —" Kise meminta perhatian pada teman-temannya. Ia merogoh saku _jeans_ -nya dan mengeluarkan kantung kecil berwarna merah muda motif bunga sakura. Ialu ia merangkul Kuroko dan Aomine, menyuruh mereka merangkul satu-sama lain.

Kise berbisik, "Kurokocchi, pegang ini- _ssu_. Jangan sampe terlepas apa lagi jatuh, kalo bisa kantongin di celana." Kise memberikan jimat dari ibunya pada Kuroko.

Alis biru bertaut. " _Hai'_ , _arigatou_ , Kise- _kun_." Ia menerima jimat itu dan menggenggamnya erat, lalu memasukkan jimat tersebut ke kantung celananya.

"Kenapa cuma Kuroko yang dikasih jimat?"

"Kagamicchi gak perlu pake jimat- _ssu_ ," jawab Kise, lalu kembali merangkul semuanya lagi.

"Dengar, ibuku berpesan; jangan sampai berpisah dari rombongan dan jangan berbuat ulah." Kise melirik satu persatu manik warna-warni mereka.

"Hee~ emang ibunya Kise- _chin_ indigo ya? Aku baru tau."

"Bukan- _ssu_. Yang indigo itu ayahku, kalo ibuku sepertinya dia tau latar belakang rumah ini."

"Ohh~"

"Terus—" Kise kembali melirik tempat ia melihat sekelebat bayangan putih tadi, lalu melihat tajam ke arah Kuroko. "—sepertinya hantu yang kulihat tadi memiliki energi yang sangat besar, dia bisa menampakan diri di hadapan kita semaunya- _ssu_. Dan ... sekilas aku melihat pandangannya tertuju ke arah Kurokocchi." Kini semua mata mendelik pada si pemuda biru, yang diperhatikan hanya menggigit bibir menahan gejolak emosi.

"Sebelum masuk, aku menyarankan kalian mengucapkan salam. Dan Kurokocchi, sepertinya ada yang ingin kau ucapkan pada 'seseorang'."

" _Hai'._ " Manik biru meredup.

"Seseorang?" Tanya Aomine, ia mulai bergidik ketika otak lemotnya mengerti 'seseorang' yang dimaksud bukanlah salah satu dari mereka.

" _Jaa_ ... Ayo masuk." Kagami menggandeng tangan kiri Kuroko, lalu berjalan menuju pintu utama.

Dengan gagah berani bagai kesatria berkuda hendak melamar putri kerajaan cantik yang memiliki ayah berkumis galak, Midorima membuka pintu utama dengan tubuh tegap, muka _cool_ - _cool_ -garang.

KRIEET!

KRIEET!

Pintu terbuka seiring pergrakan Midorima, gema deritan dari gesekan pintu dengan lantai dan juga engsel yang sudah berkarat sukses membuat bulu roma menegang.

Midorima bergumam, "Menurut ramalan _Oha-asa_ , hari ini cancer berada di peringkat ke-3. Itu tidak jadi masalah karena aku membawa _lucky item_ -ku hari ini, _nanodayo_." —criks criks— ia mengeluarkan gunting berwarna hijau dari kantung belakang celananya.

"Aku kira hari ini kau sembuh dari penyakit gila _Oha-asa,_ " celoteh Aomine sambil melangkah masuk mendahului Midorima, dan diikuti oleh pasukan pelangi.

Seketika decak kagum terdengar dari mulut mereka. Betapa angkuh dan elegannya ruangan utama diterpa cahaya dari luar yang masuk lewat pintu utama dan jendela-jendela tak bertirai.

BRAK!

Seketika pintu utama terbanting keras, menimbulkan gema di seluruh sisi rumah tersebut.

Refleks teringat dengan tantangan yang kemarin mereka sepakati, semua pemuda pelangi membekap mulut menahan teriakan terkejut. Mata mereka mendelik horror saling berpandangan dengan manik lain warna milik teman-temannya.

Merasa agak sedikit tenang, otot mereka pun mulai releks, tangan terlepas dari mulut yang masih mengaga.

"Apa itu, _nanodayo_?" Tanya Midorima.

"Kalian banting pintunya?" Tanya Kagami.

"..." Kuroko hanya menunduk, manik _azure_ -nya melirik ke arah perempuan berpakaian _maid_ yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah berlumur darah turun dari tempurung kepala yang retak. Maid itu membalas Kuroko dengan tatapan sayu. Bibir sobek sang hantu perempuan bergetar hendak mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Hantu itu gak ada. Tadi itu cuma angin lewat. Hantu itu gak ada." Aomine komat-kamit merapalkan mantra keteguhan hati.

"Aominecchi, teriak aja- _ssu_ , gapapa." Kise nyengir mengejek, berniat memprovokasi Aomine. ("Kayak yang berani aja lu eek kuning. Mancing Aomine cuma buat pengalihan kan?". "Ih, _hidoi-ssu!_ ").

"Gak ada kata takut dalam kamus gue, Kise!"

"Ohh, kamus Aominecchi itu yang _cover_ bukunya gambar cewek pake bikini doang ya- _ssu_?"

" _Bacod!_ "

BRAK!

"APAAN TUH?" Teriak Aomine dan Kise bersamaan, menatap horror ke arah sumber kegaduhan.

Ternyata ulah Murasakibara mendobrak pintu kecil yang berada di sisi tangga. "Hehe ... Maaf, aku cuma mau ke _toilet_ ," katanya santai sambil melenggang masuk ke _toilet_.

"SIALAN! MURASAKIBARA/ _CHII!_ "

"Wah kalian berdua teriak tuh," ucap Kagami sambil cengar-cengir nakal pada pasangan _loversus_ yang mulai kompak.

Sementara itu di dalam _toilet_ , Murasakibara membuka ikat pinggang, kancing celana dan resletingnya. Bersiap melepas hasrat buang airnya yang siap meledak. Seketika pintu toilet tertutup kencang, mengagetkan teman-temannya yang masih berdiri di tempat.

"Haha pasti becanda lagi."

Di saat yang bersamaan, gemuruh dan percikan air terdengar tidak wajar dari dalam kamar mandi.

Awalnya mereka masih mengira bahwa Murasakibara sedang main-main, tetapi dari arah toilet mulai terdengar erangan, disusul oleh jeritan.

"AARRGGGHH!"

Berbondong-bondong mereka berlari menuju _toilet_ lalu menggedor pintunya dan berteriak, "MURASAKIBARA KENAPA?!"

"MURASAKIBARA! JANGAN BERCANDA!"

"BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Gedoran semakin menggila, kekhawatiran menyelimuti mereka. Ketika Kagami dan Aomine berniat mendobrak, terdengar tawa dari dalam toilet.

"HAHAHAHAHA..."

"Murasakibara- _kun_?"

Cklek!

Pintu _toilet_ perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan pemuda jangkung berpenampilan acak-acakan, pakaian dan rambutnya basah.

Murasakibara keluar seraya menyunggingkan senyum konyol, sedetik kemudian cengiran tercetak jelas mempertihatkan deretan gigi putih miliknya. "Maaf, aku kepeleset." Katanya.

"Sialan lo!" Teman-temannya meruntuki. Ingin sekali mereka membunuh orang ini.

..

Mereka mulai berjalan santai menelusuri ruangan utama yang sangat luas, berbeda kasta dari rumah sederhana mereka.

"Dulu, rumah ini pasti mewah banget, _nanodayo_." Midorima terkagum melihat barang antik yang masih utuh berserakan di lantai yang menghitam, ia menunduk hendak mengambil salah satu barang.

"Jangan sentuh, Midorima- _kun!_ " Seru Kuroko tiba-tiba, sementara pemuda lain menatap Kuroko heran.

"Ahaha ... Mungkin maksud Kurokocchi jangan main sentuh sembarangan, karena rumah kosong juga ada penghuninya- _ssu_ ," ucap Kise meluruskan.

Kuroko mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut ruangan, ia merasa dirinya sedang diawasi sejak menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini. Kegelisahannya tercetak jelas di wajah yang biasanya selalu tampak datar.

"Lebih baik kita telusuri dulu lantai dua, mungkin di sana lebih menarik. Terus telusuri lantai satu sekalian pulang." Kagami memberi saran yang terdengar seperti petintah 'ikuti aku'. Ia berjalan menuju tangga sambil menarik tangan Kuroko.

"Jangan!" Kuroko menghentakan tangannya dari genggaman Kagami. Melihat itu pasukan pelangi semakin curiga pada Kuroko yang bersikap aneh sejak melihat rumah ini.

"Ada apa dengan mu, Tetsu?"

"Lantai dua sudah terbakar habis."

"Kok, tau? Emang pernah ke sini, Kuroko?"

"Ini Rumahku!" seru Kuroko, membuat teman-temannya ternganga tidak percaya.

Suasana hening sejenak, mereka masih tidak percaya apa yang Kuroko katakan. Jika dilihat dari penampilan, Kuroko tidak tampak seperti seorang bangsawan; tubuh ringkih dengan tinggi badan tak memadai, penampilan biasa saja, agak ansos dan memiliki aura keberadaan tipis. Tetapi jika diingat lagi, Kuroko juga bukanlah tipe orang yang suka membual, mau tidak mau mereka menelan fakta itu mentah-mentah.

"Jaa, berati di lantai dua adalah kamarmu, Kuroko?" Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang memang sudah benar.

"Mendingan jangan deh," ucap Aomine seraya menggosok tengkuk.

"Ayolah~ cuma liat aja, kok. Abis itu kita turun lagi." Tiba-tiba Murasakibara merengek.

"Aku juga penasaran- _ssu_. Seperti apa kamar Kurokocchi waktu kecil ya?"

"Gimana, Kuroko?" tanya Midorima meminta persetujuan.

"Hm." Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

Perlahan mereka mulai menaiki tangga besar di sudut ruang utama, bergandengan satu sama lain untuk mengurangi kekhawatiran.

Aomine dan Kise mulai berdebat, Kagami ikut merecoki. Midorima mencoba menasihati, dan Murasakibara hanya tersenyum. Kuroko menangkap kejanggalan yang terjadi pada Murasakibara, pemuda _violet_ itu sejak tadi hanya tersenyum tipis dengan tatapan kosong tertuju pada puncak tangga. _Snack_ yang berada di tangannya terabaikan. Kuroko mengikuti jejak pandang Murasakibara—

"Sebentar." Intrupsi Aomine tiba-tiba. Ia terdiam dan merasakan bulu kuduknya semakin meremang.

"Hmm ... kita turun aja ya? Jangan ke lantai dua." Aomine mulai berbalik dan menuruni tangga lalu diikuti oleh Kuroko berwajah pucat pasi. Wajahnya kembali ditundukkan dalam-dalam.

"Aominecci kenapa gak turun sambil teriak- _ssu_? Kan' biar seru kita liat Aominecchi pulang telanjang."

"Wah wah modus terselubung," goda Kagami.

"Jangan ngeremehin gue!" Aomine berbalik lalu menaiki tangga cepat hingga memimpin langkah.

Kagami melihat Kuroko mematung berjarak beberapa anak tangga di bawahnya, ia menghampiri lalu menarik tangan ringkih pemuda itu. "Kuroko, ayo. Bisa repot kalo kau tiba-tiba menghilang dari pandangan kami."

Bibir tipis nan menggoda terbuka untuk menarik nafas. Kepala birunya tetap menunduk dalam, manik _azure_ melirik dan bertabrakan dengan manik _heterocrom_ dingin pemuda yang menunggu mereka di puncak tangga.

Terliat pemuda pendek itu menguarkan aura merah sepekat darah, iris merah-emas terus menatap tajam seakan melayangkan tusukan melalui tatapan kepada Kuroko. Wajahnya setengah terbakar di bagian kiri, bibir robeknya menunjukan seringaian mengerikan. Ia juga menggenggam gunting merah di tangan kirinya yang hanya tinggal tulang.

Setelah sampai di lantai dua, pemuda itu berusaha mendekati Kuroko. Namun, radius satu meter ia terhempas oleh sesuatu kasat mata. Pemuda itu menggeram setelah beberapa kali gagal mendekati Kuroko.

Pasukan pelangi telah sampai pada pintu di ujung lorong. Pintu mahoni dengan bandul dari kayu jati yang terukir nama 'Akashi Tetsuya'.

"Akashi Tetsuya?" Aomine membaca tulisan di pintu tersebut tersirat kata tanya. Semua mata tertuju pada Kuroko, sedangkan yang sang objek menatap lurus ke arah tangga, membuat mata mereka mengikuti arah pandangnya, tetapi tidak menemukan apapun di sana.

Hanya Kuroko yang dapat melihat, tangan seitan merah yang memegang gunting itu terangkat perlahan.

Kuroko terbelalak. "Cepat masuk!" Bergerak cepat membuka pintu, lalu mendorong kasar teman-temannya ke dalam.

Snip!

Tepat setelah Kuroko beranjak beberapa inci dari posisi awal, gunting melayang di belakangnya dan menancap di tembok ujung koridor.

"Apa-apaan kau, Kuroko _teme!_ " Protes Kagami mengusap bokongnya yang terbentur lantai.

"Kurokocchi, _hidoi-ssu_." Kise juga mengusap sayang bokong semoknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamarnya rapih banget." Aomine mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap sudut kamar Kuroko.

Kamar seluas dua kali lipat dari kamarnya, bernuansa biru lagit dengan lukisan awan-awan putih di atap kamar. Satu unit ranjang _queenzise_ ber- _cover_ biru muda teletak dekat jendela, di sisinya terdapat meja nakas dan lampu tidur. Tidak banyak interior yang menghiasi ruangan ini, hanya ada meja belajar, lemari kaca besar, TV _LCD_ keluaran pertama, sofa, serta meja bundar di sudut ruangan dan bola basket.

Midorima menghampiri bola basket lalu memungutnya. "Bersih, nodayo." Dahinya mengkerut.

"Ini aneh- _ssu_. 8 tahun rumah ini ditinggalkan minimal kamar ini berdebu," ujar Kise, ia menyentuh meja belajar, dan tidak ada setitik pun debu menempel di meja tersebut.

Kagami merasa aneh dengan kamar ini. Ia mengederkan pandangannya ke segala sudut ruangan. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sebuah buku usang yang berada di meja nakas, "Ehh kau suka membaca novel? Tertulis karya Mayu~ zumi~ Chihiro." Kagami mengeja tulisan yang telah mengabur di buku tersebut.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro, penulis _favorite_ -ku dan _Nii-san._ "

Kuroko menjatuhkan dirinya di ranjang, mencium baunya dalam-dalam seraya mengusap lembut fabrik itu. "Sudah sangat lama aku merindukan harum maskulin ini, seperti harum _Nii-san._ "

" _Nii-san?_ Kau punya kakak, Tetsu?"

"Kurokocchi, tapi rumah ini sudah kosong selama 8 tahun akibat kebakaran hebat- _ssu_."

Kuroko tersentak, sepertinya ia telah menyadari sesuatu. "Cepat selesaikan uji nyali ini lalu kita pergi." Kuroko segera beranjak dari kasurnya lalu menggenggam tangan Kagami yang berada di dekatnya, lalu menariknya untuk segera keluar. Tiba-tiba...

DOOR! DOOR! DOOR!

Terdengan suara gedoran di dinding, sepertinya seseorang tengah memukul tembok dari sebelah ruangan.

"KYAAAAAAA~" Aomine, Kise, dan Kagami berteriak seriosa.

Midorima menutup telinganya erat-erat, Aomine dan Kise berpelukan sangking gemetarnya, Kagami berjongkok di sisi Kuroko sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di lutut, sedangkan Murasakibara hanya duduk santai di sofa.

"Wah kalian teriak, _nanodayo_." Midorima menyeringai, tetapi tidak ada tanggapan dari sang tersangka. Hanya kesunyian yang janggal mengelilingi mereka, sebelum kembali terdengar—

BRAAAKK! BRAAAKK!

Gedoran itu berubah menjadi hantaman yang semakin menjadi, kali ini berasal dari pintu ruangan sebelah.

"Di sebelah itu ruangan apa?" tanya Midorima, ia menarik semua teman-temannya berkumpul di tengah kamar Kuroko.

"Kamar kakakku."

BRAAAKK! BRAAAKK! BRAAAKK!

"TETSUYA!"

 **-To Be Continued-**

 **RnR?**

Next bab 3: **Terror**.

 _Hallo_.

 _Cerita ini aslinya sudah tamat, saya hanya tinggal copy paste ke sini. Jadi, cerita ini akan saya jadwalkan update setiap hari senin_ _(di Wattpad)._

 _Lama cerita ini saya tahan karena saya fikir jarang peminat fanfic genre horror. Jadi semoga kalia suka_.

 _Thanks to:_ _ **saruchiyuu, RizkyAl, val pururin, Yuki Chiago, Hyuann.** Ini udah dilanjut, ya. Selamat membaca dan t_ _erimakasih banayak_ _#tebarsenyumsejutawat_


End file.
